


Cheek to Cheek

by kasaru_chan



Series: Claurenz Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claurenzweek2020, Claurenzweek2020: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, This is pure fluff, minor jealous Claude, no beta we die like Glenn, with jealous Lorenz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaru_chan/pseuds/kasaru_chan
Summary: Day 1: Dancing."I beg your pardon?"Professor Byleth blinked at Lorenz, but otherwise, his expression remained unchanged."I said 'I want you to teach Claude how to dance for the upcoming Heron cup.'" He repeated without a hint of irony.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claurenz Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607020
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129
Collections: Claurenz Week: Winter 2020





	Cheek to Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> (Rolls up sleeves) Alright everyone, it’s time to _freaking_ do this. Will I get all the days done on time, if ever? Who knows? But you bet your ass I’m gonna try.
> 
> This mess is gonna be unbeta’d so apologies for any glaring errors or lack of consistent quality. Cali is half the reason RC is even legible at all. Also I plan to finish the Christmas fic I promise! Work has just been beating me up ^^*

"I beg your pardon?"

Professor Byleth blinked at Lorenz, but otherwise, his expression remained unchanged.

"I said 'I want you to teach Claude how to dance for the upcoming Heron cup.'" He repeated without a hint of irony.

"No, I heard that part." Lorenz sighed reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. Here he had thought the professor was going to ask _him_ to represent their house in the dance competition _._ But alas, Lorenz was, once again, passed over in favor of Claude. "I'm simply wondering why it is that you chose Claude over me only to have me instruct him anyway? Would it not have been simpler, less of a waste of time, to just choose me?"

Byleth tilted his head, a gesture of inquiry. "I didn't think you wanted to dance in the Heron Cup."

Well that was a blatant lie; it was all Lorenz talked about for the past week, dropping _increasingly_ not so subtle hints at wanting to represent the Golden Deer house. Lorenz scowled at the professor who simply gave a small smile back, playing innocent.

"Is this part of the latest scheme you and Claude have concocted to humiliate me?" Lorenz asked bitterly.

"Humble, never humiliate." Byleth corrected walking past Lorenz to the dining hall and beckoning him to follow to continue their conversation. "And no, this scheme is all mine, Claude has no involvement."

That caught Lorenz's attention as he matched the professor's pace to walk beside him.

"You're aware," Byleth said in a low voice, "that there has been some gossip?"

Lorenz had been aware. He heard them whispered in the halls everywhere he went; the unsavory words of those with nothing better to do then spout out useless drivel. There was a common topic of discussion among the students regarding their house leader. Mainly, the country where Claude had come from. 

Now Lorenz had his own opinions about Claude to be sure, but those opinions were shaped purely on Claude's leadership style, not his background. But even despite their differences in how to lead the Alliance, even Lorenz could see that Claude was clever, charismatic, and above all, a good leader. Why should it matter that he was an outsider when he had proven time and again that he had nothing but the Alliance's best interests at heart? 

Not that Lorenz would ever admit that to anyone.

"Useless people rarely do anything else." Lorenz scoffed, waving his hand dismissively "What does that have to do with this?"

"I chose Claude because I want him to shut them up." Byleth nodded. "If he wins the Heron Cup, then what more would they have to say?"

A nice thought, and it made some sense. The less of Claude's Almyran heritage he shows, the more likely people would accept him as the next Duke Riegan. But it left a bit of an unsavory taste in his mouth, squeezing Claude into the form of a perfect Alliance noble.

"Professor" Lorenz said, folding his arms over his chest. "They will _always_ find something to say. I doubt a dancing competition is going to change that."

Byleth was silent for a moment, pondering. "I suppose that's true. But it can't hurt to try." He stopped as they reached the dining hall, before turning to Lorenz to place a hand on his shoulder. "Can I count on you to give them one less arrow to fire at him?" He asked, his deadpan eyes sharp.

Byleth made the request like this was serious business. As if Lorenz was being asked to defend Claude with his life. It was almost flattering really, to be relied upon. "Of course." Lorenz nods puffing out his chest in pride. "With _my_ peerless instruction, our leader will outshine the best the other houses have to offer or my name isn't Lorenz Hellman Gloucester." He declared with a proud flourish drawing in odd looks from passing students.

Byleth nodded, "I know you will, now come join me for dinner with Claude so we can discuss scheduling for the lessons."

\------

Going into their first lesson, Lorenz was feeling pretty confident that no matter what level of skill Claude had Lorenz was talented enough to turn their leader into a graceful, refined and proper dancer. But their first lesson proved him wrong.

"How many times do I have to say, its slow-slow-quick" Lorenz clapped out the beats for emphasis. "not... whatever improvisations you're doing!?" Lorenz waved his hand in Claude's general direction, frustration mounting.

Claude scowled at him from the corner of his eyes and for a moment it took Lorenz aback because it may have been the first time he's ever seen Claude get irritated. But with a deep sigh Claude's face was back to its carefully neutral veneer.

"I can't help it if your Fòdlan dances are too slow." He said with an almost carefree tone reaching up to scratch at the back of his scalp. "And this pantomime dance with the air makes me feel ridiculous, why is the professor making me do this?"

"My sentiments exactly." Lorenz sniffed dismissively going over to the record player and lifting off the needle from the record. "Let's take it from the top and then we'll take a break."

Claude sighed, but nodded as he dramatically snapped into his starting position. Back ramrod straight like a soldier marching towards a war.

Lorenz sighed. "Relax. You are going to hurt yourself if you are too tense." Lorenz sighed going over to ease the tension in his shoulders and slightly lowering his arms.

It always surprised Lorenz at how easily Claude relaxed at the touch of his hands. They've come a long way from their mutual distrust of each other back at the start of the year. Lorenz constantly trying to verbally poke and prod at Claude for weaknesses only to be given the brush off. Now though, Claude was opening up, not just to Lorenz but to the rest of their class. Taking in their opinions, discussing their ideals and implementing _their_ ideas into his own strategies.

Once Claude was set to his satisfaction, Lorenz suddenly realized that he was close enough to pick up the spicy scent of his hair and when Claude turned to look up at him, Lorenz could pick out the individual flecks of yellow in his green eyes. Lorenz jerked back, turning away to hide his flushed cheeks "There, start like that. I'll start the music up again so show me what you've managed to pick up Von Riegen." He muttered.

"You got it Teach!" He could hear the laughter in Claude's voice at his back and flushed in mortification, knowing he had been caught. Thank the goddess Claude seemed to be in good humor and not feeling uncomfortable at Lorenz's leering. Lorenz cleared his throat and placed the needle back on the record.

As Claude started the dance again, Lorenz observed him with close scrutiny trying to find the exact moment where things were going wrong. Truthfully, Claude was not a bad dancer. He definitely had a good sense of rhythm, with sturdy arm placement given that he was dancing with only the air for a partner. No, the real issue was the speed of his footwork. Claude started out fine, but he fell into a slightly faster step as the dance progressed until he was several beats ahead of the sweeping melody. The dissonance of the music and Claude's dancing only worsened as Claude attempted to slow down. His attempts to correct his footwork making him appear clumsy and awkward.

About halfway through, Lorenz heard a high pitched giggle from behind him. He turned his head over his shoulder just in time to see Monica hiding a nasty little sneer behind her hand. Lorenz narrowed a glare at her and she turned away with a little skip in her step, her hand folded demurely behind her back.

Claude sighed, his arms dropping to rest on his hips even though the song wasn't completed. Lorenz could practically see him wilting even as he was trying to appear unbothered. "Honestly, Professor Byleth should have just picked you, you can probably do this dance in your sleep."

"Naturally, I have been trained in the art of dance since I was five." Lorenz preened like a proud peacock before remembering that this wasn't about him. This was about Claude.

He shook his head before letting out an exhausted sigh. "Let's take a break."

Claude nodded in agreement before practically collapsing under the shade of a nearby tree next to a waiting waterskin. Lorenz watched him take a swig, but his mind was wandering to possible solutions to their problem. Trying to get Claude to slow his steps was proving futile as Claude was a much better dancer when he was allowed to move naturally. He would probably be magnificent if he were allowed to dance however he wished, maybe even being allowed to incorporate the dances of his homeland. But this was a competition of _Fódlan_ dances so Claude was going to have to conform or he would fail miserably.

Claude was suddenly waving him over motioning for Lorenz to sit beside him and Lorenz reluctantly obliged, bemoaning the dirt and grass stains he was going to have to wash out of his uniform. Even if they didn't show against the black fabric, Lorenz would know they were there.

"Why is everyone taking this Ball so seriously?" Claude asked. Despite his words, it didn't sound like he was mocking everyone else. It was more of a general curiosity, like when Claude asked Lorenz about how Thyrsus worked.

"Balls in Fódlan are not just celebrations" Lorenz explained leaning to rest his back against the tree trunk. "They are also opportunities to make crucial connections. That goes double for the Alliance's Five Great Lords and their heirs as every move is judged and scrutinized for weaknesses that the lesser nobles can pick apart." 

_"There have been some rumors."_

Lorenz hands clenched the grass, rage boiling in his veins though he did not fully know why. He used to be proud of how expertly he could play the game, but lately he found himself thinking that the whole song and dance was getting ridiculous.

"It's inane I'll admit but it is what it is, if you are to unify the Alliance you cannot be a leader that falls short." Lorenz declared with conviction. "The Garreg Mach Ball will be suitable practice for the real thing."

Lorenz felt Claude's eyes on him and when he turned, he found the house leader staring at Lorenz with an expression of surprise.

Lorenz felt a bit self conscience, being scrutinized so closely "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised." Claude said softly, a slow smile curling on his lips. "When did you stop seeing me your obstacle and start seeing me as your leader Lorenz?"

Lorenz felt his face flush, realizing what he had unintentionally let slip. "That's not-! Never you mind when! I could still change my mind given your abhorrent dancing," He huffed jerking his head away. "But I suppose as a leader, both on the battlefield and off, you aren't horrible." He admitted reluctantly.

Claude laughed at that, his teeth flashing white under his lips. It was the most genuine sound Lorenz ever heard and if he could somehow capture that essence in Claude's dancing, he would be unstoppable.

"Coming from you Lorenz, I'll consider that the highest praise." 

\------

The time of their second lesson rolled around and Lorenz found he wasn't dreading it as much as the last lesson. This time he had prepared a new plan of attack and he nearly kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner.

Claude, by Fódlan standards, was an unconventional leader. Which was a huge part of what made him a great strategist. 

For example, during the battle of the Eagle and the Lion, conventional wisdom dictated that capturing the stronghold would bring their team victory. However, Claude suggested that they camp at the entrances to the tower, picking off fighters with bows and magic as they approached to capture it for themselves. The Black Eagles and the Blue Lions were far to busy wearing each other down to pay them any mind, it made easy pickings for Lorenz and Leonie to lead battalions and sweep the field of the remaining survivors.

If Lorenz wanted to make certain that Claude stood out as positively for the Heron Cup as he did on the battlefield, he needed to adjust his own way of thinking to be just as unconventional as their leader. Once he thought things through from that angle, it was then that the solution to their problem became clear.

"You said that Fòdlan dances were too slow correct?" Lorenz said by way of a greeting when they met up in the courtyard. He was panting from having run over to the courtyard from Manuela's office.

"Uh… Yeah," Claude nodded, taking in Lorenz's frazzled appearance. The older noble had dark purple shadows under his eyes and a small bag looped over one shoulder containing nothing but a single disc wrapped in paper. As Lorenz made his way over to the record player that was set up for their sessions, he switched out the existing record and replacing it with the new music.

"What if, rather than slowing _you_ down," Lorenz started, placing the bag on the ground and placing the needle on the track, "We just sped up the music?" He asked before snapping into a starting dance pose.

Lorenz allowed himself to be carried by the newer rhythm, just as he rehearsed with Manuela. It was a touch faster than what he was used to dancing but he picked up on it enough to feel confident in teaching it to Claude.

The track was Adrestian music, if the use of brass instruments were any indication. But it had something more casual, less stiff about it. Lorenz pantomimed the steps in a slow-slow-quick-quick beat making for faster, almost trotting steps. But still held onto the spins and sweeps of a waltz. Blending the best of both dances into something new, something that could be wholly and completely Claude.

By the time he finished, Lorenz was out of breath and for a moment he forgot he had an audience until Claude started clapping.

"That dance looks a lot more fun, I like it" Claude grinned before taking in Lorenz appearance once more, his gaze zeroing in on his tired eyes. "How long did it take you to master that?"

"Oh it was hardly any trouble." Lorenz waved him off in lieu of answering, but Claude wasn't an idiot. They were room neighbors after all, Claude probably knew all about Lorenz's late night practices. "Point is, with this dance you have the potential to be the best dancer at the academy."

"Better than you?" Claude teased, waggling an eyebrow.

Lorenz scoffed. "Not likely." But then with a slight smirk he regarded Claude. "And though I would normally welcome the challenge, you need to focus on beating the representatives from the other houses first. I heard the Black Eagles have chosen Ferdinand."

"Well now, that sounds like a challenge to me." Claude's eyes narrowed, his grin turning sly. "Say I do win the Heron Cup, will I get some kind of reward from you, teach?"

Despite their improved relationship, that sly look put Lorenz on edge. "And why would I ever agree to that?"

"Think of it as a nice little motivator. I can't do my best unless I'm rewarded somehow for my efforts." He hummed, taking in Lorenz's guarded expression. "And relax, I'm not going to ask for anything bad. Just that you honor me one request the night of the Ball." He said holding out his hand for them to shake on it.

"That does nothing to reassure me. You tend to be rather creative with your _requests_." Lorenz said regarding Claude's outstretched hand, before letting out a reluctant sigh and reaching out to take it in his own. "But very well, on my honor as a Gloucester, if you win the Heron Cup I will honor _one_ request at the Garreg Mach Ball." He declared, sealing the deal.

Claude's smile widened and, with the added motivation of the potential reward, threw himself wholeheartedly into their dance session.

\------

It was no surprise when Claude returned from the Heron Cup competition with a victorious smile on his face and the dancer costume folded neatly in a box under his arm. Lorenz unfortunately could not attend, as he had his mage exam to study for. But if Hilda's report was to be taken at face value, their leader was head and shoulders above everyone else, outshining everyone else with the infectious quality of his smile.

"I wish you could have seen it Lorenz! You would have been so proud." Hilda beamed.

"I _am_ proud." Lorenz said turning to where Claude was standing by the doorway of the dining hall. Receiving congratulatory slaps on the back from Rapheal and Leonie as they were leaving. "He deserved to win."

It was all anyone was talking about. About how all the 'proper' nobles lost to the outsider and how the judges must have been bought out. Lorenz inwardly sneered defensively but let it go with a sigh. Nothing Claude did would ever change their minds, but the opinions of jealous nobodies never really mattered anyway.

"I only hope that I was able to show him how enjoyable Fódlan dancing could be." Lorenz sighed running a hand through his hair. He recalled his first ball fondly, back when he was too young to know about the game, how his mother taught him the steps by carrying him on her own feet. It was wonderful then, not having to be weighed down by those expectations, to be able to dance freely. "Tell me, did he look like he was having fun?"

"Oh he definitely looked like he had fun dancing circles around Ferdinand." Hilda mused with a knowing smile on her face "The only thing he was missing was a partner."

The word _'partner'_ stabbed painfully at his chest. The mere idea of a bright eyed beautiful woman on his arm, being given Claude's full attention made him feel a little cold. Which was a foolish thought, what right does he have to feel this way? He accomplished what he had set out to do, he should be happy...

"Well thanks to me, I'm sure there will be plenty of women will be lining up to dance with him." Lorenz sniffed, closing his book. "If you'll excuse my abruptness, I have to return this to the library at once. Give Claude my most sincerest congratulations for his victory."

He didn't wait for a response as he hurried out the opposite door from where Claude had come in. Unaware of the green eyes following his every move until he turned the corner.

\------

The Ball was in full swing by the time Lorenz had arrived. Long tables draped in pristine white cloth having been set up on the sides with beautiful rose centerpieces. An array of finger foods were arranged on silver trays along tall narrow flutes filled with sparkling champagne.

After making his rounds of greetings and conversation, the music from the orchestra began to play and the students made space in the center of the great hall for various couples stepping onto the floor to dance.

Standing out among the crowd, Lorenz could see the sweep of Edelgard's red cape as she glided across the floor with her partner, likewise the blue of Dimitri's uniform met her in the center of the floor. The two artfully in sync as if they were dancing with each other instead of their separate partners.

Then of course there was Claude, the upstart that he was, dragging the professor onto the dance floor. Whispers and glances followed them as they danced but Claude paid them no heed as he led the professor in a stilted awkward waltz with a most charming smile on his face.

Lorenz scowled, ‘ _oh so Claude can waltz just fine for the professor can he?’_ He thought bitterly, before snatching a champagne flute off the table and downing it gracelessly in one swallow. When the bubbly liquid failed to ease the tight ache in his chest as Claude was drawn into another dance with a female student, he reached for another one taking a more reserved swallow.

"Goodness dear Lorenz! That's quite unlike you!"

Lorenz looked up as Ferdinand von Aegir approached him, a half filled flute of his own held delicately between his fingers.

“Perhaps it would be best to replace your drink with water. You’ve barely eaten anything today.” Ferdinand suggested reaching to take the glass from him.

“With all due respect Ferdinand, you can keep your opinions to yourself!” Lorenz snapped. Ferdinand stared at him with wide eyes, hands raised in peaceful surrender and Lorenz was immediately apologetic, regretting his words deeply.

"Are you alright my friend?" Ferdinand asked, shock fading into concern. "You seem in poor spirits."

"Oh Ferdinand I am so sorry! I haven't the slightest idea what is wrong with me." Lorenz sighed placing his second glass down.

“It’s quite alright Lorenz,” Ferdinand then turned his head slightly, regarding Claude on the dance floor with narrowed eyes, "I may have a slight idea." An idea seemed to strike him as smiled and put his own glass down next to Lorenz’s on the table. "Would you care to dance with me?"

The request shocked Lorenz, his mouth popping open. "I'm sorry, but I think I may have heard you incorrectly, did you just ask to dance with me?"

"I did, you heard correctly." Ferdinand chuckled. "You look like you could use the distraction, plus I'm a bit of a sore loser."

Lorenz failed to see what Ferdinand being a sore loser had to do with this, but he welcomed the chance to distract himself from the thoughts that have been running through his head since his conversation with Hilda. Plus the alcohol he consumed was starting to settle warm in his empty stomach, making him a little lightheaded.

"Very well." Lorenz acquiesced, taking Ferdinand's outstretched hand. "Do you wish to lead my friend?"

"If you'll permit me." Ferdinand said before pulling Lorenz out onto the dance floor and into the sweeping rhythm of the waltz.

He may have lost to Claude, but Ferdinand's dancing was flawless in it own right. He had all the grace and charm of someone born into nobility yet the strength to make even the taller Lorenz feel secure in his guidance. In time, Lorenz stopped worrying over his own footwork and just let himself be buoyed by Ferdinand's lead. 

A sudden spin leading into a dip had Lorenz laughing at how light he felt, the lightest he had felt in eons. Oh if only his dance partner was someone with broader shoulders, callused warm hands, and green smiling eyes then this dance would have been just perfect.

A strong hand on his shoulder pulled Lorenz from his daze and when he turned he saw the future Alliance leader, regarding Ferdinand with a polite smile and cold eyes.

"Mind if I cut in Ferdie? Before the empress' raven strangles my dearest Lorenz to death."

 _‘His?’_ Lorenz felt he should have been offended but instead he could only blush. Claude’s hand like a branding iron on his shoulder.

"He's not a _raven_ , more of a spider." Ferdinand defended fondly, before tilting his head up so as to glare down at Claude. "And perhaps he would do well to be more honest if he wanted to dance with someone in particular. That tends to get more favorable results then making subtle threats and playing silly little head games don’t you agree?"

Claude was stunned speechless and Ferdinand smiled sweetly before sauntering away.

The silence he left behind was palpable and the joyous mood Ferdinand had created in Lorenz dropped heavily like a rock in a pond.

"Uhm… Claude if you would be so kind as to remove your hand?" Lorenz mumbled, mortified. "People are staring."

Claude sighed and removed his hand slowly, letting his fingers trace the line of Lorenz’s bony shoulders. The noble felt a shudder travel up his spine at the gesture.

"Sorry," He sighed reaching up to scratch the back of his head, "for ruining your fun."

"Ah no you didn't-" Lorenz started before Claude interrupted.

"No, I did." Claude huffed turning his head away, he looked upset, resigned, unsure. It wasn't a good look on Claude. "You looked so happy and this isn't how I wanted this to go."

"How you wanted what to go?" Lorenz asked, unable to keep up with the conversation when Claude was standing so close that Lorenz could feel the heat radiating off of him. ‘ _Ask him to dance!’_ Lorenz's head was practically screaming at him but something was blocking him from saying those words out loud.

They were surrounded by the curious gazes of their peers and Lorenz could feel himself shrinking away from Claude at the thought of word reaching his father. Claude picked up on Lorenz's discomfort quickly, his eyes darting to the balcony doors. "You look a bit flushed, want to get some air?"

It was an indirect cue and Lorenz grabbed onto it like a lifeline. "Yes! I am feeling a bit warm actually." He said with relief as they both made their way to the glass doors that led out onto the balcony.

The second the doors were opened, the Ethereal Moon chill rushed in, cooling Lorenz's warm face. As they stepped out, the chill started to seep through his uniform, cooling his sweat and making him shiver. Claude wordless unhooked his yellow cape and draped it over Lorenz's shoulders.

"Are you not cold?"

"No, I run pretty warm." Claude shrugged holding out a mini tart that he must have swiped off one of the trays.

Lorenz took the offered tart into his mouth, grateful for something to settle his churning stomach. It was sweet, flavored with honey and noa fruit. Lorenz lightly licked the lingering stickiness from his thumb.

Claude was staring at him but when Lorenz turned to face him, he had turned away to stare up at the sky, pretending to not have been watching Lorenz at all.

They sat in silence for a long drawn out moment and just as Lorenz was about to open his mouth to break it, Claude beat him to it.

"You said you would honor me one request if I won right?" Claude said, still gazing up at the sky. His hands were resting on the stone ledge, shaking ever so slightly despite his claims that he 'ran warm.'

"I did" Lorenz nodded wanting to reach out and take Claude's hand in his own. "And it is a prize well earned. Hilda told me of how marvelous you were. I deeply regret missing it." He admitted sadly.

Claude then finally turned to look at him, his eyes crinkled with a cheeky smile. "I could show you now if you'd like."

"I beg pardon?"

"Lorenz Hellman Gloucester" Claude said turning to fully face Lorenz and took a half step back to give Lorenz a sweeping bow. "Will you dance with me?"

Lorenz opened and shut his mouth haltingly. Wondering if this was all just some sick joke or perhaps a dream. But when Claude looked up at him, his usually confident gaze slightly unsure Lorenz knew that no matter what it was, he was utterly helpless to refuse anything his leader asked of him, wager or no wager.

"I would be honored." Lorenz smiled, taking Claude's hand in his.

 _'Oh,'_ Lorenz thought with a blush as he was pulled in tight to Claude's chest, a hand resting on his lower back as they danced, ' _He really **does** run warm._' he then leaned in to press his cheek against Claude’s, his eyes slipping shut as they swayed slowly back and forth. No appearances to keep, no sweeping gestures just something soft, slow and tender.

It was the best dance of the evening.


End file.
